


Remote

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Only slightly on that one, Sex Toys Under Clothing, this is nothing but sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Illumi finds a remote and he isn't sure what it's to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fall exchange gift for lychanchan on tumblr
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!

To say that Hisoka was acting strange that morning was an understatement, Illumi noticed that Hisoka made more obscene noises than normal when he sat down with his morning coffee, "Did you get into my poisons again?" 

"W-what gave you that idea?" Came the breathless reply, "I learned my lesson the firs- hah... First time." Hisoka shifted in his chair letting out a small sigh, he had to get a grip on himself.

Whatever, he just shrugged and finished up his coffee, "Well, I need to get ready for a mission, if you did get into my poisons the antidotes are labeled in the bathroom." The magician seemed to have a knack of putting himself in danger, and Illumi wouldn't put it past him to get into his aphrodisiacs for a kick.

"Noted." Hisoka folded his arms on the table and rested his head down, "I'm just too excited for my next fight today..." That could have been a likely reason for his behavior as well, "I just can't help myself, and when I win I hope you'll be home..." Illumi ignored him in favor of getting ready. 

Heading back to their bedroom he pulled his suitcase out from under their bed and halfway through packing he noticed something poking out of Hisoka's pillowcase, picking it up he noticed it was just a pink remote with a set of unlabeled buttons. How odd... Walking out he called out, "Hisoka?" The kitchen was empty and so was the living room. He guessed Hisoka had already headed out for his fight. What could the remote be for? Checking the time on his watch he calculated how much time he had to figure out the use this little remote had, standing still and listening he pushed the first little button.

\----

Hisoka had been walking down the street easily enough with the toy he had stuffed inside of himself that morning, it was a thrill having it there while everyone seemed oblivious to what he was doing to himself. That was until it suddenly started moving inside of him out of nowhere rubbing against his prostate with undulating jerks that forced him to cover his mouth and duck into alleyway to keep his dirty little secret hidden. The toy stopped as soon as it started and he wondered if he accidentally put it on the shuffle setting when he left...

\-----

"Just what do you go to?" Illumi asked no one in particular and started looking around for anything it could belong to. Starting with everything pink in Hisoka's half of the room nothing seemed to react, not even Hisoka's stereo. Maybe the first button wasn't the power button... Pressing the last button he looked around to see what it was to.

\----

"And in this corner we have Hisoka!" The grand entrance was always his favorite part, at least aside from when he broke his opponent, all eyes were on him giving him the attention he loved. Oh yes, this added to the thrill of being discovered by an entire audience that was only made bigger by the ones at home watching, and while he got used to the toy rubbing against his insides he didn't expect to suddenly swell making him trip with the new feeling of being stretched and relentlessly teased, "Ah! Hisoka tripped!" 

Quickly getting onto shaky feet he composed himself like he had just tripped on one of his heals. Walking into the ring and despite having a toy with a mind of it's own inside of him he sized his enemy up giving a grin.

The referee looked between them holding his hand straight out, "Ready?" Both nodded, "Fight!" 

\-----

Urgh, this was driving him crazy! What could this damn remote be connected to and why was it in Hisoka's pillowcase? Maybe the clown had something silent like a neck massager in his pillow to help him sleep, putting a hand down on the pillow case he tried both buttons on the top and bottom.

\-----

His enemy had him pinned, but he was unluckily lucky that the toy grew in size again and pressed more harder against the bundle of nerves inside of him. The loud obscene moan seemed to throw the man off enough to give him a window of escape ignoring the announcer's screaming of how odd an exchange that was. He was so glad he bungee gummed his makeup, it made it so much easier to hide his heavy blush from everyone.

\-----

Again, nothing... Wait, Illumi opened up Hisoka's bedside drawer, not sure if he wanted to touch Hisoka's ridiculous amount of sex toys inside, but he did find a pink toy that might have matched the remote. 

\-----

Hisoka was starting to shiver slightly, but at this point no one seemed to find it odd with how often he pulled certain stunts and would sometimes tent his pants on stage, he just didn't expect every setting to come on at once making him cry out more in pleasure when he was kicked. 

\-----

Illumi's frustration and curiosity was getting the better of him, no toy in the drawer seemed to belong to the little pink remote, but then a thought crossed his mind; Hisoka was acting strange that morning... Then it clicked! Illumi turned on the TV and turned it to Hisoka's fight. Pressing the first button he noticed a small shiver go through Hisoka, hm... The second button seemed to get a bigger reaction Hisoka fell to his knees without being touched and barely regained himself to dodge another attack. A wicked grin made it to Illumi's lips as he remembered Hisoka holding fake black hair behind his head with scissors and made Illumi think his hair was cut, time for some payback...

If only he knew which settings were making Hisoka react, but he was sure he could find out when Hisoka came home and he returned from his own mission. Illumi recalled never pushing the third button..

Hisoka had the upper hand explaining his bungee gum to his opponent before suddenly seizing up and biting his knuckle to keep in his noises. That wouldn't do... Illumi pressed more buttons grinning to himself when Hisoka called for a forfeit, no one had ever seen him ask that before and even the announcer sounded worried about losing one of their top show stoppers.

When Hisoka disappeared through the walkway Illumi called his phone, when he could hear Hisoka's heavy breathing he asked, "Is your fight over yet?" 

"It was short." Hisoka was making his way to anywhere remotely private and found a janitors closet.

"Are you alright? You sound like you had a tough time." Illumi pushed another button and kept his poker face well when he heard a whimper from the other side, "Are you injured?" 

"I-I'm just a little out of breath..." Another button and Hisoka covered his mouth with his hand as his other one was reaching to undo his pants, "Did you need help on your mission?" 

"I actually cancelled, it seems Killua is in the city and I have been keeping an eye on him." It was a lie, though he did know where Killu was, and he was sure his father would forgive him if he needed a cover for his small contract, even Milluki could do it easily. 

"Oh, so you're bored?" The toy grew again and he couldn't help the loud cry into the receiver.

"I suppose you can say that. Though, Hisoka." When there was a questioned sound on the other end and continued, "Leave the toy in." 

Hisoka grinned to himself, "And if I don't?" What a thrill that Illumi was watching him and knew exactly what he was doing. 

"I won't sleep with you for a year." Illumi could hear the pants being zipped up again and a quick 'okay', "Come home, now." Not waiting for a reply he hung up leaving Hisoka wherever he was to question if Illumi would be so heartless as to use the remote when Hisoka would try to get home to his assassin.

\-----

It wasn't long until Hisoka opened their door, his hair messy and his texture surprise gone from his inability to concentrate. Illumi was relentless with the remote, so relentless that Hisoka was unsure if there were any new settings he hadn't tried out yet, "I-I'm home..." No reply, so he walked to their bedroom seeing Illumi sat on their bed remote in hand.

"On your knees. Ass towards me." Hisoka's shiver hadn't been from the toy, but he did as he was told, hearing Illumi come up behind him and reached in front of him to undo his pants before pulling them down. A warm hand rubbed at one of his cheeks before reaching towards the toy a finger pressed it more insistently inside making Hisoka bite into his own arm to stay quiet, "Do you want me to fuck you, Hisoka?" He got a nod in response and pushed the button that had gotten him more of a reaction and noticed a white substance had started to leak out around the toy. Of course, Hisoka always would tell him how much he fantasized about multiple people using him, "Say it." 

A barely heard, "I want you to fuck me..." He was already over sensitive with the stimulation the toy was giving him. 

"Say it louder, Hisoka." Two of Illumi's fingers pressed in alongside the toy making Hisoka buck backwards onto his digits.

"Fuck me." The toy got larger and it felt so overwhelming with Illumi's fingers adding to it, "Fuck me! Please!" The toy was pulled out and the size of it made Illumi blush, the base was so much smaller, and it made Illumi understand just why Hisoka became so desperate to end the fight.

Though, Illumi wasn't in a merciful mood, "Hm, maybe if you made yourself more enticing I would..." He smiled a little at the whine he received. This was entertaining to him, and having Hisoka in such a desperate state was always a turn on.

Hisoka lifted his ass higher and lowered his shoulders to the floor becoming a picture of submission, "Please... Don't tease me like this..." He practically sobbed into the carpet of their bedroom floor when he felt Illumi get between his knees and guided himself against his naked thighs, "Come on, just put it in already..." 

"I wonder what would have happened if a group of people found out what you had inside of you today." He pressed three fingers into Hisoka to keep him stimulated, "You always act so wanton, I'm sure you would ket them have their way with you." A keen from Hisoka as he rubbed at the already sore prostate, "Filling you up, using you for their own pleasure. They would take turns until you were a blubbering mess like you are now." 

A chant of please came from Hisoka with how worked up he was he would have came by now... Reaching under the magician he felt the familiar feel of a cock ring, "Illumi... I c-can't..." He was sure Hisoka didn't know what he couldn't do, taking pity he lined himself uo before pushing in making Hisoka groan loudly into the carpet, "Ah~!" 

"Fuck yourself on me." Illumi wouldn't lie, he enjoyed having Hisoka like this, his own fantasy of having the clown under his control at all times, always ready at Illumi's disposal. Hisoka did as he was told moving his hips back on him trying to chase his own end, but Illumi's hand stopped him, "Do it slower." He loved the desperate pained noise Hisoka made, "I can always pin you to the bed and keep you like this for the rest of the day." 

Hisoka forced himself to move slower on Illumi rolling his hips in an attempt to have Illumi fuck him into the floor of their bedroom. This went on for longer then Illumi thought Hisoka possible before Hisoka started begging, "Please, please, please! I n-need it... Just... Move!" 

"Shhh..." He pulled Hisoka up to stand on his knees and kissed at his shoulder, "You can move your hips faster now." There was a thrill in how Hisoka wasted no time in moving his hips back in earnest at first they were twitches and fast jerks of his hips but soon he started a quick pace reaching down to undo the cock ring on himself, "I didn't say you can touch that." Illumi grabbed Hisoka's hips and forced his face into the carpet chasing his own end inside of the magician before grabbing the toy, "Lower yourself on this." Hisoka slowly pressed himself down onto the bulk of it easily enough his thighs trembling with the need to finish, "How big can it get?" 

"I-I don't kn-know..." Illumi pressed the button that would make it swell enjoying the sight of Hisoka's eyes unfocused, and dazed as he tried to move up and down on the toy. The size the toy was able to become was sure to make Hisoka think more carefully on what toy to use if he ever chose public exhibition again. When Illumi reached forward he stroked Hisoka's cock making the other whimper at the nearly painful pressure he felt. He unclasped the cock ring making Hisoka jerk his hips up coming thick spurts into Illumi's hand.

Checking the time Illumi stood up, leaving Hisoka to recover on the floor as he laid back, "I'll be gone until tomorrow morning, don't wait up." He could still get that contract in time if he hurried. Looking back at Hisoka he was sure the other would be fine as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just be sitting in the sinbin over here


End file.
